


Be Mean To Me

by frnkxo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: Gerard wants Frank to degrade him.





	Be Mean To Me

"Be mean to me," Gerard panted, not slowing as he bounced on Frank's cock.

"What?"

"Say something mean to me."

"Why would I do that?" Frank asked, confused and equally out of breath.

"Just do it!" He whined.

"Okay, um... You- your roots are showing." Frank tried, worried he'd upset his boyfriend.

Instead, Gerard groaned and slowed his pace until he eventually stopped.

"Frank-"

"You told me to say something mean!" He defended himself.

"Yeah, and that wasn't mean!" Gerard sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. He  _did_ need to dye it again soon... "Just... I don't know, call me a name."

"Like what?"

"Call me a slut." Gerard purred, running a hand down his lover's chest.

"But... you're not a slut." Frank deadpanned.

"I know that, honey."

"Then why-"

"Because it... it turns me on," Gerard admitted, cheeks red.

"Oh...  _oh._ " Frank smirked and squeezed Gerard's hips, his heartbeat quickening. "Well, in that case..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm sorry this is short. I've been busy and shit and I'm writing a long one shot and ALSO I've been working on BCO with chemicalcandy SO I haven't been posting much. (But then again, when do I ever?) I will try and update Multiplied, I promise! Bear with me ahhhh


End file.
